


Into the Sun

by axumun



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Post-Season/Series 09, Season/Series 09
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-13 07:43:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2142783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/axumun/pseuds/axumun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the life of him, Cas couldn't find Dean's Heaven.</p><p>[spoilers for 9x23: Do You Believe in Miracles?]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Into the Sun

"Dean Winchester is dead!" 

*

*

*

Castiel had wandered for eons in the kingdom that humanity remained blissfully unaware of. He knew the aftermath of death like the back of his hand, the process of reaping a soul and showing it to a Gate, as well as the earthly undertaking of laying physical remains to rest.

Remains. That bridge hadn't even been crossed yet.

For the life of him, Cas couldn't find Dean's Heaven. He checked a dozen times, in between flitting around other sects in case the hunter had slipped through the cracks. Maybe he was restless - Cas was well aware that Dean was just the type of soul to be too stubborn to cross over.

Unless neither applied, and by some defiance of scripted destiny and shredded morality, Dean's soul was in Hell. Again.

There was no raising him in that case, no joyous trumpet to sound, no army to rally to lay the second Siege in five Earth years, no matter how many slim chances Cas would have jumped at just to be assured that Dean's righteous soul was at peace.

There were calm moments in between Cas' arrival at the bunker and his discovery of the soul's fate (worse than Hell, laughing in the face of Purgatory, miles beyond the most gruesome living fates Cas could conjure up in his mind).

That calm was perhaps the last he'd ever know.


End file.
